


House pets

by WritingCrow



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amputation, Blood Play, Cannabalism, Death, F/M, Gore, Human Pet, Kidnapping, M/M, Self Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrow/pseuds/WritingCrow
Summary: Bunny is Strade's latest acquisition.A short girl with a plain face and thick thighs. She was snatched away and found herself in a new life far happier than she could have imagined.She and Ren look after their master as much as he looks after them.Where else could such creatures feel so at home?
Short piece, my first real attempt at writing gore.May build on it more depending on how things go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on a spurt of 'inspiration' basically right after finishing all of Strade's routes for the first time so most of the background details I made up on the spot.  
> I've since plunged deeper into the fandom as well as read though a lot of Gato's blog and have realized that a lot of that stuff is completely off, as well as some assumptions I think I made about Strade's character.  
> But oh well, it's just a fanfic :D  
> I'll try and do better in my next attempt

Bunny woke up bright and early. Slipping carefully out of the small pet bed she shared with Ren and heading downstairs.  
Strade had had a big night and would sleep in late so she had time to get everything neat and tidy for him.  
First of all she started boiling the kettle and grabbed one of the many protein bars that Strade bought in bulk. She hadn’t liked them at first but now they were her favourite, she only wished that her master could be there to feed it to her. Closing her eyes and blushing a little as she imagined it, his strong, rough hands brushing against her neck, her lips.  
She’s jerked back to reality by the whistle of the kettle, leaping to her feet and making herself a large pot of coffee.  
Then, getting quickly changed into her cleaning clothes, one of Strades old shirts and a loose fitting pair of yoga pants. Both heavily stained with blood and other fluids. She grabs the coffee pot and heads downstairs.

Strade didn’t bring home as many people as he used to before he got Bunny. She felt so happy that she was able to look after him and keep him satisfied. But sometimes he still met people who he just had to get to know better. Not that Bunny, or Ren minded. It was a little nice sometimes to be able to just relax together for a few days, but she did occasionally get a little jealous when she saw how much fun he was having.  
The last few days had been like that. Strade had met a lovely young backpacker and brought them home to play. They had lasted exceptionally well, Bunny was very impressed with how much blood they had manage to lose and still stay conscious.  
She knew that Strade didn’t like it but she had been sneaking down at night to check their stitches and give them extra food and water. She saw how much Strade liked him and she wanted them to last as long as possible.  
But, last night he had finished with them. In a rather impressive show of resilience they had managed to slip out of their bonds and had attacked Bunny. Trying to escape.  
It made her feel all warm and fuzzy to remember just how angry Strade had gotten when he saw what they had done. He had spent the rest of the night angrily tearing them to pieces.  
Unfortunately this also meant he had made a rather spectacular mess, which meant she had her work cut out for her.

Down in the basement there was blood everywhere. The tablesaw was covered with little scraps of meat and bone and there were guts draped around the room like festive tinsel.  
Bunny wrinkled her nose at the smell, wrapping a small scarf around her face.  
She was a little disappointed in just how much they had been hacked up. The backpacker was very fit, with nice thick, juicy muscles. She had planned to carefully carve them up once they were dead, it would have filled the fridge for weeks and she could have cooked all of Strades favourite dishes.

Still, she supposed she could still make a nice mince, salvage what she could.  
She went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bunch of tupperware and garbage bags, setting about at the gruesome task of collecting up the scattered and shredded body parts, sorting out the usable pieces and what would be thrown in the incinerator.  
She was very proud at what a good and frugal cook she had become since Strade had taken her away from her boring, shitty life. She could use almost every piece of a body to make something delicious. No matter how disgusting, she thought as she gagged, squeezing out the unmentionables from the backpackers intestines, it was worth it to see the beaming smile on her master's face. She would glow bright red as he exclaimed excitedly in german, cleaning his plate and praising her for her hard work.

After finally collecting up all the body parts and storing or disposing of them appropriately she hooked up the hose to the sink, spraying down all the surfaces and washing the blood down the drain the in centre of the concrete floor. Then the bleach, carefully scrubbing down all the surfaces, making sure not a trace remained, no matter how carefully someone might look.  
By the time she finished she was exhausted. If the smell of bleach hadn’t been pricking at her eyes and nose she would have curled up on the floor right then and taken a nap. The nice cool concrete was so inviting, and it brought back such delicious memories.

 

Her mind started to wander again, to sweet thoughts of blood and pain, her body tingling in excitement as she remembered the feeling of steel parting flesh, of Strade’s breath on her neck, hot and frantic, his large body smothers her delicate frame.  
Her hands are just starting to wander down between her thighs when she hears the familiar, soft click click click of claws on the steps.  
She grins as she sees Ren peeking nervously around into the basement. On seeing it was clean the small fox hurried over to her, a slightly cheeky look on his face.  
“Good morning Bunny” he chimes quietly, taking her hand and standing on his tiptoes to kiss her on the lips.  
Bunny wraps her arms around his thin waist and squeezes him gently, kissing him back.  
She lets out a little giggle of surprise as she tastes the salty, bitter tang on his lips, his tongue slipping between hers, carrying with it the taste of Strade’s cum. His cheeks glowing as she kisses him hungrily, sliding her hands up underneath his long shirt to stroke his soft fluffy tail.

“Is he awake?” Bunny asks when they finally break for breath, the little fox looking more like a very smug kitten.  
“Well… he got up” Ren struggles to hold back giggles “But then he fell back to sleep”  
“After you got him down?” Bunny grins as Ren blushes, reaching around to squeeze his butt before taking his hand and leading him back upstairs.  
“Let's get you some breakfast, unless you’re already full”

Strade wandered down from the bedroom a little while later, following the scent of cooking bacon.  
“Good morning my little lieblings” he yawns, walking up behind Ren, sitting at the table, and wrapping his arms around him. Burying his face in his hair.  
Ren squeaked as Strade nipped his ear, squirming happily “Good morning Strade” he chirps as he sits down next to him.  
“I cleaned everything up downstairs” Bunny says as she puts a plate of bacon down in front of them, hurrying back to the stove to check on the eggs.  
“What would I do without you?” Strade asks, digging into the food hungrily.  
“Clean up after yourself for once?” Bunny smiles playfully as she slides the eggs onto his plate.  
Strade just gives her that beaming, cheerful grin that made her heart swell.

 

“I’ll be going into work today” he says finally as he finishes his breakfast, smiling again as he sees Ren and Bunny’s faces fall “I’ve been away from the park for too long, poor Gabriel has probably burned half the place down by now”  
Strade was quite wealthy, some of it inherited from his parents. Some of it from his ‘side business’. The little films he made, distributed through dark, secret corners of the internet.  
He didn’t need to work, but he loved his job as a park ranger, looking after the trees and the animals, being out in nature.  
Strade kissed them both and promised to play with them when he got home before getting in his car and heading off to work. Leaving Ren and Bunny to spend a quiet day at home. Ren spending most of the time curled up around Bunny’s legs, tripping her over and getting in the way as she cleaned and prepared the meat and organs.


	2. Chapter 2

They were snuggled up on the couch watching cartoons when they heard his car roll back into the driveway. They nearly tripped over each other as they bounded towards the door, Ren managing to slip past her to be the first one at the door as usual.  
But when the door opened they were startled to see Strades usually bright face twisted into a scowl.  
“Goddamn shizcoff sons of bitches” he growls, grabbing Ren tightly and lifting him up. Sniffing his hair and breathing deeply.  
“Is everything okay?” Ren asks worriedly, they were used to Strades temper flaring up around this time of the month, but they always had to be careful. Strade could get so emotional sometimes, he just couldn’t help himself.  
“Campers” Strade sighs, squeezing Ren like a stuffed toy “Leaving trash and shit everywhere, treating the place like a damn rubbish dump!”

Ren wraps his arms around Strades neck, running his fingers through his hair gently.  
Ren lets out a surprised squeak as Strade growls, biting down on his shoulder.  
He gasps as he feels Strade’s teeth break the skin, his tongue probing at the rough wound, sucking at it like a baby at a teat.  
“You’re so sweet” Strade mumbles. Ren gritting his teeth and trying to hold back tears as Strade bites down harder, his little claws scratching Strade’s neck.  
Ren screams as Strade shoves him up against the wall, jerking his head back and tearing away a strip of skin. Strade tilts his head back, a look of bliss on his face as he chews the scrap of flesh, blood dribbling down his chin “So, so sweet”

Strade carried Ren into the dining room, throwing him down on the table and grabbing the large hunting knife out of the sheath on his belt. Bunny hurried after them, a look of concern on her face.

Ren squeezes his eyes shut as Strade grabs his legs and spreads them, bending down to bite his inner thigh, Ren biting down on his fist to muffle his cry.  
Strade pulls back, leaving little pearls of blood blossoming from the bite mark on his thigh.  
“You know I like to hear you sing my little Fox” he purrs, smiling that glowing smile.  
Ren’s cheeks glow, his chest rising and falling heavily as he pants “But…” he squirms.  
“Come on… don’t be shy” Bunny moves around to stand by Rens head, taking his hands gently and moving them away from his face.

Ren bites his lip, opening his mouth to speak when Strade grabs his thigh roughly, pressing his thumb hard against the bite mark.  
Rens eyes go wide and he lets out a high pitched moan, his back arching against the hard table.  
Strade’s smile somehow manages to get even broader, his eyes crinkling happily.  
“That’s my pet” he presses down harder, shoving his thumb into the small cut and widening it, grabbing his top with the other hand and lifting it up over his chest. Exposing his cute little cock, precum already glistening on the erect tip.  
“Ah! Noooo!” Ren squeals, Strade pinning him down easily as he squirms.  
He leans down to kiss the bite mark on Ren’s thigh, licking at the warm blood, his lips smearing it across his skin as he slides up his leg to rub his face against Ren’s cock, sniffing hungrily.  
Ren pants heavily crinkling his nose and trying his best to scowl “D-doooon’t!” he whines “it’s- AHH!” he’s cut off by another squeal as Strade strokes the flat of the knife along his cock.  
“Cold!” he squeaks, Strade laughing at the shocked scowl on his face.

Bunny lets go of his hands to smother her own laugh, letting him sit up, grabbing Strades hair and pulling at it “You’re so mean!”  
Strade grins, kissing the tip of his cock, Ren shivering as his tongue flicks over his head.  
Ren opens his mouth to speak again, trailing off into another moan as Strade wraps his lips around his cock, slowly taking him into his mouth.  
Strade pulls back, smiling up at Ren before pressing the knife into his hands ”Do you want me to keep going?”  
Ren blushes, but nods quickly, pressing the knife to his forearm and dragging it slowly across his skin, shuddering as blood starts to well from the cut, a little moan escaping his lips.  
Strade presses his lips to the cut, running his tongue across it, Ren moaning louder as he pokes his tongue inside it, sucking gently. He pulls back with a happy sigh and ducks his head back down between Ren’s legs, taking him in his mouth.

 

Bunny watches as Ren draws slow, careful red lines across his arm, getting deeper and rougher as he gets closer to coming, Strade’s eyes twinkling up at him as he sucks his cock. Ren crying out freely now, little gasps and moans of pleasure, from both Strade and the knife.  
Bunny grabs his wrist as she sees him tensing, pulling it to the side so that when he slams it down it stabs into the table instead of his gut.  
“Strade!!” He squeaks, grabbing Strades hair, his hips bucking as he cums, wrapping his legs tightly around Strade head before collapsing back onto the table limply, gasping.

Strade swallows and licks his lips “Such a good little fox” he purrs softly, gently taking his arm “You did so well” he kisses the cuts gently, his tongue flicking over them softly, his eyes rolling back as he tastes his blood “ahhhhh, some of these will need stitches”  
Ren bites his lip in anticipation, nodding excitedly.  
As he gets up to go grab the first aid kit he remembers Bunny, looking over at her flushed cheek and laboured breathing.  
“Oh I’m sorry liebling” he cups her cheek “I know you’ve been waiting” He smiles as she nuzzles against his hand, whining softly.  
“I need to look after Ren, but you go downstairs and wait, and we can play with anything you like”  
Bunny perks up immediately, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet “anything?”  
Strade beams, bending down to kiss her cheek “Anything you like buddy”

Bunny hops over to give Ren a kiss before skipping excitedly all the way down to the basement, her heart racing as she runs her fingers over the various tools, shivering with excitement and anticipation, barely able to contain herself as imagines herself being torn apart in so many delicious ways.  
Finally making her choice she strips off her clothes and goes to sit on the floor up against the pole, resting the axe between her legs, hugging the handle to her chest, slowly grinding her soaking cunt against it, staring up at the door in anticipation.

After far too long of waiting Strade finally makes his way down to the basement, beaming cheerily as she sees Bunny waiting for him, all flustered and sweaty.  
“Straaade” she whines “I’ve been waiting”  
Strade’s grin turn a little darker, hungrier, as he sees the implement held between her thighs, smeared with her juices. “The axe? Eager are we my pet?”  
Bunny leaps to her feet, rushing over to him and pressing the axe into his hands “Please?”  
Strade takes the axe, his smile now distinctly predatory as he licks the axe. “Good choice”

Bunny squeals as he suddenly slaps her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Before she can move he stomps down hard on her stomach, making bile rise in her throat.  
“Where should I start?” he growls, resting the blade of the axe against her thigh, moving it to her chest, then her neck.  
“Slowly!.. Please” Bunny gasps, catching her breath, stroking Strade’s leg.  
“I’ll try and hold back” Strade grinds his heel down harder. His face already heavily flushed, a manic gleam in his eyes as he strips off his shirt, throwing it aside.  
He takes a deep breath and steps off her, Bunny struggling to prop herself up, shifting to lean up against the pole. A look of complete glee spread across her face, her eyes sparkling as she looks up at Strade.  
He plants his foot on her shin, resting the axe on his shoulder and taking a deep breath “Are you ready?”  
Bunny nods quickly “Hurry u-” a scream tears its way out of her throat as Strade slams the axe down on her ankle, shattering the bone and chipping the concrete beneath.  
Bunny’s screams trail off as she runs out of breath, her eyes wide, her heart beating out of her chest. She watches as Strade picks up her foot, roughly severed, he had hit right in the centre of the joint, leaving a shredded mess of flesh and jagged bone sticking out. Her body shakes involuntarily as Strade licks the bone, shuddering himself, in excitement rather than pain.  
“More” she manages to gasp out, pleadingly. Her shaking hand finding its way down to her crotch, sliding her fingers inside her eager cunt “More!”  
Strade tosses her foot aside, gripping the axe tightly in both hands, he swings it down on her leg again, just below the knee. It hits on an angle, not cutting all the way through. Bunny’s screams echoing through the basement. Strade doesn’t hesitate, swinging again, hacking through her leg.  
As her shin comes free he kicks it away and immediately swings again, striking her thigh.  
This time it takes even longer, Strade’s eyes on fire as he hacks his way through her flesh, through her femur. There is no neatness or precision in his strikes, just frantic brutality, leaving a messily shredded stump.  
Bunny screams the whole time, occasionally calling out “MORE! PLEASE MORE!!” Urging Strade on even more.

He drops the axe and digs his fingers into the wound, planting his knee on her chest and physically tearing her leg off the rest of the way. Bunny goes silent, her body shaking, her fingers, now splattered with blood, still pumping roughly in and out of her cunt, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as she cums.  
Strade’s face is flushed red, sweat dripping down his neck. He grabs Bunny by the throat and Presses his body up against her, she can see his hardon straining against his pants as her blood soaks into them, she can already feel her head starting to spin.  
“Wuh… whait” she croaks “Please, more… I’ve been waiting so long”

 

Strade growls gutturally. Drawing a deep, shuddering breath and running a hand through his hair, smearing it with blood. He says something rapidly in german, before sighing and beaming down at her “For you liebling” he growls, slowly standing and picking up the axe.  
Bunny smiles up at him, tears pouring down her face. She felt so lucky, to have someone to spoil her and care for her like he did.  
“You know I hate waiting” he scowls down at her, for a second she feels a little bad, but she can see his eyes aren’t angry, just playful.  
“Am I worth it?” she gasps out, pouting slightly.  
“Every second” he smiles, bringing his axe down on her other thigh.

Bunny loses herself slightly, in the wash of pain and pleasure, mixing with the blood loss and making her dizzy. She watches his muscles ripple as he swings the axe, the look of pure glee on his face. She thought he looked like an angel. Perfect.  
She feels the vibrations run up her spine as the axe hits bone, bringing all the sensations crashing back at once, slamming through her body along with another soul shattering orgasm.  
She can her herself screaming, as if from far away, as Strade kicks her in the side, knocking her to the ground.  
She feels him grab her wrist and pull it out, stomping down hard on her hand. She can hear him humming softly, doing his best to hold himself back. All just to spoil her.

She lets out another cry of ecstasy as he brings the axe down, severing her arm in one clean blow. “Thankyou! Strade! Thankyou!” she screams, lights exploding in front of her eyes. She tries to reach out for him, but all she can do is helplessly wiggle the stump that’s left of her arm.  
She can see Strade smiling down at her, as darkness starts to encroach at the edge of her vision. Another swing and he removes her other arm, tossing the axe aside and reaching down to grab her by the hair, lifting her up effortlessly.  
She squirms, giggling quietly as she dangles from his grasp, trying to swing herself closer to him. She grins as she hears the faint jingle of him removing his belt, dropping his pants.  
She can smell him, the scent of his pent up arousal pricking her nose and she lets out a passionate scream as she feels him enter her. Shifting his grip to her hips, fucking her like some kind of toy. She can hear herself laughing, in between lewd screams of “Yes! Harder!”  
Her entire body buzzing, pain and pleasure now completely indistinguishable.

 

“I love you liebling” his voice is husky and low, his breath rapid and shaky.  
“I lov-” she starts to reply but before she can speak his knife is in his hand and presses to her throat. She feels him cum inside her as the knife bites into her throat, sawing cleanly through her esophagus, scraping against her spine.  
The last thing she feels is his lips against hers, his stubble scratching her cheeks as she presses back against him with the last of her strength as she slips into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny isn’t sure how long it has been when she finally wakes up.  
She was still down in the basement, but someone had put down a thick, fluffy blanket beneath her. And it looked like Strade had already cleaned up all the blood and mess from their little play session.  
She stretches, her arms and legs feeling stiff and covered in pins and needles. But perfectly unblemished as she examines them. Her skin as soft and perfect as a newborn babies.  
It was really the only thing that she didn’t like about her ‘condition’, that she couldn’t get scars.  
Like the beautiful lines that covered Ren’s arms and legs, marks of love.  
But it meant that she could indulge Strade (and herself) over and over, her body knitting itself back together everytime, no matter what he did to her.  
That was the reason he had kept her after all. She was perfect for him.  
Her fingers wandered to her neck as she thought about it, searching for the familiar cool metal collar. A little spark of panic runs through her as she feels its absence, looking around quickly. There it was, on the ground next to her, covered in blood. It must have fallen off. She bites her lip and her skin prickles as she thinks about what must have happened after she lost consciousness. Strade must have cut her head right off… Who knows what he could have done to it after that.  
She blushes heavily, giggling as her head fills with filthy thoughts.  
After one last stretch she picks up her collar and hops to her feet, stumbling a little and she gets her balance. She would have to clean it off and then get Strade to put it back on her. She just felt naked without it, exposed.

As always after coming back she was absolutely starving. Already flipping through recipes in her head as she bounds up the stairs. She knew that Strade would have put her severed parts in the freezer and her thighs alone would keep them in steaks for a week.  
She would have her work cut out for her, prepping everything. But it was important to stock up. After all, the full moon was only a few days away.


End file.
